SCP-3589
Summary SCP-3589 is a Euclid-class humanoid anomaly, a man named Armando Rivera with the anomalous ability to rip off and control his arms while regrowing new arms within seconds. While he was initially self-contained, and had little control over his powers, he was able to stage an escape from his containment site after it had been breached in an unrelated incident, using dozens of arms he had ripped off and regrown to incapacitate security. However, after a researcher lost her arm to another anomaly that had escaped, his arms moved outside of his commands and attached themselves to her, forming a pile obscuring her from sight. After they had dispersed, the researcher was nowhere to be found. After the onset of a ℵK-Class "Apotheosis" Scenario, Armando was infected with the 3387 vector and received great knowledge on his powers and additional anomalous abilities, eventually breaking out of containment entirely and joining with renegade groups of mutants. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with arms | 8-C Name: SCP-3589, Armando Rivera Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Euclid-class Anomalous Human | Mutated Anomaly, SCP-3387-01 Instance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability depending on what arms he generates, Body Control (Able to painlessly and casually rip off his own arms, which he can control and maintain even while removed from his body), Regeneration (Low-Mid) of the arms (Grows a mass of stem cells that replaces his lost arms), Transformation of his arms into arms of other creatures, and even materials like solid metal, explosives, and venomous stingers, Absorption with a significant number of arms generated (Dozens of his arms attached and locked themselves around a researcher, presumably absorbing her flesh) | All previous abilities but with much greater control and strength, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Grew arms with sensory organs that he used to form a surveillance network), Reactive Evolution, Limited Gravity Manipulation with neutronium-layered arms, can generate arms made of esoteric materials such as heptanitrocubane and neutronium, Power Bestowal through Biological Manipulation (Able to transfer the 3387 infection to others consciously), Magic and Resistance to it (An unspecified number of his organs have a seemingly impenetrable set of wards, as described by members of the Serpent's Hand. These organs also supply him with the energy needed to enhance his abilities) Attack Potency: Average Human level, Street level with arms (His arms are stated to have four times the tensile strength of regular human arms normally. He can generate arms made out of solid metal, and was able to break out of his containment unit with dozens of arms) | Building level+ (Punched a foundation power suit with an arm that had a layer of neutron star weighing slightly under 10 million kilograms) Speed: Average Human | At least Supersonic (Generated arms to block sonic pulses, and a beam of plasma fired at him) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class M (Picked up and threw an arm he created that weighed nearly one hundred thousand tons) Striking Strength: Average Human Class, Street Class with arms (A number of his arm transformations are made of materials such as metal, which he can still strike with at normal speed) | Building Class+ Durability: Average Human level, Street level with arms (Blocked the shrapnel from a grenade with his arms even as a kid) | Building level+ (Shielded himself from plasma weapons created by the Foundation, and took direct punches from power suits that had previously tanked a hit from his neutronium-coated arm) Stamina: Average Human, his arms can operate outside of his body indefinitely | Very High (Has a 'mass limit', although this wasn't reached through arm generation even after creating an arm that had a nanometer-thick layer of neutron star) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozen meters with arms Standard Equipment: None, although he can generate arms and use them as weapons Intelligence: Average (Still somewhat unfamiliar with his abilities, although he was able to escape containment during an unrelated containment breech) | High (Infection from 3387 bestowed him greater knowledge regarding his abilities. Has much greater mastery over them, and was able to combat highly advanced Foundation mech suits built to protect the 05 Council) Weaknesses: Most of his abilities only apply to his arms and detached arms, and he has no control over what arms he generates (30% are regular human arms) | Has a 'mass limit' to the number of arms he can regenerate, and can only regenerate his arms Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arm Growths: '''Armando has several anomalous traits all revolving around his arms; he can rip them off painlessly and without any effort, as well as control and maintain them outside of his body indefinitely. However, the main feature of his ability is the regrowth of said arms; whenever he rips a pair off, a mass of stem cells replaces the old arms within an extremely short amount of time, although the new pair of arms created can vary from human biology. With repeated arm removals and regrowths, Armando can create dozens of arms he can control to restrain his foes, even arms made from non-biological material such as metal that he can control nonetheless. These arms can also attach to his enemies and absorb their biomass, although this is done at the cost of Armando's control over them. ** '''Post Apotheosis Powers:' During the events of 'A Farewell to Arms', it was shown that 3589 had been infected by SCP-3387, which gave him much greater mastery and control over his innate abilities. He can now completely control the outcome of his arm growths, grow dozens at once, and can produce more esoteric materials such as neutronium and explosive chemicals. He also has greatly enhanced physical capabilities; going head to head with Foundation mech suits. Key: Original File | Apotheosis Canon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Apotheosis Armando was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8